5,000 Miles in the Wrong Lane
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: A JL SBOC RLOC story. A new girl comes to Hogwarts and she shares a secret with the Murauders. Sirius starts finding himself falling. Can the perfect boy be ready to settle down. Then something happends. Something bad. Things are spinning out of control.


I just became obsessed with the Muraders and forced myself to write a good story. Heh-no Just kididng. I felt like writing a story. I'm listening to Evenesance music right noww so sorry if anything slips. Anywho, I don't own Harry Potter or the Muraders. No, sadly. Neither the songs that I may start singing through out this fic. Heh. Well, enjoy then. I'm off to think about Miroku (whom is from Inuyasha) and Sirius.  
  
Two girls stepped onto the platfrom 9 3/4. One with pretty brown hair and brown eyes with creamy skin and the other very Asain looking with thick black hair in an awfully messsy braid that would make any decent muggle appauld.  
  
"This is it."Sapphira, the british one, smiled gleefully. Her friend, Drusella, grunted.  
  
"Why trancefer? Margeleete was just fine."she said through girited teeth. Sapphira giggled lightly and patted her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"You we're in detention every day!"Drusella shot her a tough look. "Come on, let's go wait for the others."  
  
Just then four boys ran up to them. One had messy black hair, another with gorgeous dark brown hair, another with light brown hair and the last with mousey blonde hair.  
  
"Hey Remus."Sapphira said happily. Remus blushed slightly and dug his hand in the pockets of his robes mumbling a soft 'hello'.  
  
"We we're looking all over for you!" the black haired boy with glasses named James Potter said shortly. The dark brunette laughed. He ran a muscular hand through his hair.  
  
" Remus, Peter and I we're looking for you, Prongs was to busy staring at Evans."James blushed the same way his son would.( Not that he has a son in this but, hey, you know what I'm saying.)  
  
"I was not!"he yelled in his defence. Remus looked up and nodded scarcasticly.  
  
"So, you didn't find anything wrong with her red shirt and jean skirt."he said mocking Sirius. James head snapped around.  
  
"It was a yellow Leoren's shirt and sunflower printed blue and grey skort! Lilly dosn't wear jean! Gawd!"the others looked at eachother and roared with laughter.  
  
"Man, your hopeless."Peter said gigiling. Then Remus looked back over at Sapphira who was laughing like a mad man and Drusella who had seemed to have fallen asleep leaning up against one of the brick podiums with her arms crossed and a straight look on her face.  
"So Saph, you never intorduced us to your friend."he said. Sapphira looked over at the sleeping girl and laughed kind of ironicly.  
  
"Sorry about that. Dru. Dru. DRU!!! Wake up!"The girls eyes opend quickly and she shot her friend a look of much dislike, which was very much like the way Lilly looked at James.  
  
"Wha?"she asked, kind of hastily. Her eyes dark brown looked almost evil. She uncrossed her hands and started twisting her wand between her fingers.  
  
"Dru, this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. They're my Hogwarts friends." Drusella gave them a short rap of her head with a slight smile. Sapphira continued.  
  
"Guys, this is Drusella."They smiled kindly to her, expecially Sirius who shook her hand with a tight grip.  
  
"Dru...."she said slightly looking away. Sapphira looked from the guys to Drusella and back to the guys again.  
  
"Well, we better hurry up and board. We don't want to be late. God forbids we miss the train if you know what I mean."  
  
The lot nodded and grabbed their trunks and headed to the train. As they sliped through each corridor they found an empty one near the back.  
  
"So, Dru, "Remus said sitting down after tightly fastening his trunk in the ropes that sat above his seat.  
  
"Where have you come from? This your first year?"Although Remus, being extremelly smart and guessing the answer, asked anyway.  
  
"Margeleete."she said looking at Remus. Her eyes brilliant looking. "In Hawaii. And no. I got transfered here. Sapphira over here decided to talk into my headmaster switching me over here."she added grumpily. Sapphira laughed.  
  
"Don't snap. Your just upset I broke your five years of straight detention."Sirius beamed. His brown hair falling cutely over his wonderful brown eyes which made him loook so (I'm rambaling. No!!!)-okey, well cool.  
  
"We're in detention alot too. James and I."Dru gave him a toothless smile. For the next hour they spoke about their detentions and how they got in. Drusella seemed very interested in their pranks as vice versa.  
  
"I took a snitch and and well-when McGonagall found out she was quite the bit upset. Got myself detention the day of the game against Slytherin but she eased up and look it off me. She's very interested in Gryffindor. I wonder what house you'll be in. Maybe-anyways, join Quidditch if you can. You'll love it, you will."  
  
Drusella nodded. "I've played Quidditch a good amount of time, I have. At Margeleete, ofcorse. I do hope whatever house I am in I get Beater."she said dreamily.  
  
A bit later the conversation flipped from Jokes to Qudditch to what they wanted to do when they graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
They changed into their robes and struck up another conversation about the spells they we're eager to learn.  
  
"I love learning about diffrent incantations and medieval spells."Sapphira said, here eyes dancing magically.  
  
"I just adore reading about animagi." Drusella said mysteriously. The four boys eyes darted toward her. Sirius opend his mouth to say something but shut it quickly.  
  
"For a reason. Quite interesting really." But she never answerd herself. The train came to a hault and they began unknoting their belongings.  
  
As they headed toward the school Sapphira ran up to speak with Remus who stood up ahead of them, James ran off to flirt with Lilly Evans with Peter on his tail and Sirius and Dru trailed along slowly in the back.  
  
"How did you-why-what is it you like about animagi?"he said to Drusella. She looked up at him alarmed and kept her mouth shut. But slowly she opend her mouth not looking at him but down at her hands.  
  
"If I tell you,"she started, wincing as if the words we're rough and hard to say,"You have to promise not to tell anyone.-Expecially Dumbledore. And other students." She looked up at Sirius who nodded.  
  
"I-I-"she stutterd over her words closing her eyes tightly. "I-I am one."she said in a real low voice. Peering around paranoid that someone might have heard her.She expected to see fear in Sirius' eyes when she looked back up at him but instead she saw him grinning. He embraced her in a hug which totaly suprised Dru.  
  
"That's awsome. Totaly awsome. Great. Wonderful. You see, I'm just like you. Though, I'm not registerd. Are you?"he asked. Drusella nodded.  
  
They began walking again, this time they we're not silent.  
  
"I've never met a male one before ,you know."she said brushing back a strand of her rough black hair behind her ear. Sirus nodded.  
  
"I've never met a girl one."Drusella laughed. The talked about their experiances but Sirius did not reveal his friends secrets. When they enterd the great hall Professor McGonagal spoke to Drusella who came back looking quite pleased.  
  
"Gryffendor."she said happily to Sirius who clapped and moved over to let her sit.  
  
"I wanted Ravenclaw and got it but I asked Professor McGonagal to let me switch."she said quietly as Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
" We welcome the new and the old to Hogwarts School Of Whichcraft and Wizardry. May your years here be wonderful and informative. Now, as to add a note I am happy to tell you that the Professors and I have decided to hoast a ball for the students from Munstaine and Ageralle and Hogwarts as a reward after England winning the World Cup. The ball will be on Halloween night. To make the ball quite interesting you are to wear costume for this occasion. And if you wish-you may take a date-but only from one of the three schools. All grades are invited. And now, let the feast begin."Food flisterd their tables and James stared at this with pure joy.  
  
They piled their plates with lots of food and embarked in conversation. Each of them biting into their meals but still muttering words, excpet for Lupin who seemed to have much better manners then the others.  
  
Sapphira walked up to their table saying how she was sorry that she was a Hufflepuff and would see them later.  
  
Sirius looked at Drusella who was looking up over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Who's that boy over there? The one with the longish hair?"she asked still streaching her neak to get a better veiw. Lupin looked up over and sniggerd.  
  
"Severus Snape."he said longly. James, Peter and Sirius broke into laughter. Sirius winked at his friends and turned to face Dru who seemed a bit confused.  
  
"Snivillus. He's the reason we get detention sometimes. A fun fellow to play on though."he said laughing.  
  
"Fun to mess around with? Are you quite cruel to him? Seems a bit like a fool toy. If you know what I mean. We'd probobly call him a puss ass in America. Or my dear old friends would."she said.  
  
"He's quite cruel to Evans. Lilly Evans, this girl James obsesses over. Calls her a mudblood alot."James went pink.  
  
"Oh, I met her. On my way to McGonagal's. She's very nice."Dru said flicking an annoying strand of black hair from her face. She looked back at her table and saw Peter looking quite petrified of a boy that sat at Hufflepuff. He wasn't extremely tall but very muscular and had a head full of brown hair that he wore unmatted and looked spiked.  
  
"Seggere Lewis. He fancies Sapphira."James said sniggering. Remus went red. He shoved a peace of meat in his mouth and chewed it quietly. After he swallowed he looked up with his cute brown eyes.  
  
"He's a dumb, egotisitcal git. He never does his homework and tries to lay every girl in Hogwarts. He flirts with everyone and puts a bad name on us guys."Drusella looked at him as if he had grown another head.  
  
Sirius laughed though.  
  
"Hey, you hang out with me and James."which earned a laugh from the group.  
  
"Is he realy that awful?"Dru asked sipping her Pumpkin jucie.  
  
"I hate him. He always cons people. And he get's A's without even trying. I understand James and Sirius. It's not their fault but Lewis does it on purpose! Ooh sometimes I feel like bi-I mean-hurting him."Remus said quickly blushing.  
  
" I know what you mean."James said growling, looking over at Seth Hubson who was flirting loudly with Lilly Evans.  
  
"I don't know what she sees in him!"he mutterd through mashed potatos. James hand went to his hair again, messing it up.  
  
"Besides, he's up her ass more then I am about dating. He's always telling her about his love, singing to her with his stupid violin and sending her magical flowers during class. It makes me sick." Drusella looked at the boys.  
  
"Is Sirius and Peter the only ones not ga ga over a girl?"she asked. Sirius let loose a bark of laughter as did James and Lupin who also seemed to go reder in the face.  
  
"Sirius has flirted with more girls then you'll think."James said. Sirius raised his brow seducivly at Dusella who coughed.  
  
"I'm not ga ga over Sapphira. I just hate Lewis."Lupin bellowed. Just then they heared him growl. James put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Watch out, mate."Dru looked over at the Hufflepuff table to see that Lewiis guy flirting with Sapphira who seemed very interested and deep in their conversation about quidditch.  
  
"She only talks to him because they play Quidditch togeather and he's in all her classes. But you know she's our friend, not Lewis the Loony Toon."Peter said mater-o-factly.  
  
"Are you jealous, Remus?"Sirius asked, clearly amused. Drusella hit him hard on the shoulder which made him loose balance and fall flat on his back. Dru laughed and reached her hand out. Half the Great Hall was staring at him, but he took Dru's hand nicely and yanked it, sending her down with him.  
  
She growled and stood up, but as he rose to his feet she looked like a dog about to pounce on her prey. Her short legs back, arms bent and hands like claws, her dark eyes narrowed and teeth togeather. Sirius steped back and accedently ran into a Ravenclaw that had stood up with a plate of sloppy joe. The food fell all over Sirius and both fell to the ground. Drusella placed a hand over her mouth and now the whole school was looking at the Gryffendor table.  
  
"Oh shit."Drusella muttured. Professor McGonagal walked up and helped Drusella and the two boys clean up the mess, the whole time the Ravenclaw begging appology from the older boy.  
  
"I-It's okey."he said as Remus handed his a napkin. Sirius wiped the meat from his face but the sloppyness squeeked in his shoes and the sauce decorated his hair as if it were dye.  
  
"Sorry about that."Dru said slightly red. Sirius shook it off and continued cleaning up the mess.  
  
" I'm going to shower."he said to the other Maruaders. They nodded and held back laughter untill Drusella sat back down.  
  
"That's not funny!"she snapped. But they couldn't help but laugh. Drusella shiffiled a laugh but frowned imidetly.  
  
"It's not your fault Dru. But it's just-"  
  
"I'm sorry to laugh but the certain chain of events are quite humorus"  
  
"It's rather hilliarious, I just hope Sirius dosn't get mad."  
  
Dru said and slamed her napkin down.  
  
"I'm going to the dorm. Don't worry, I know where it is. "With that she darted to the tower for Gryffendor with Sapphira on her tail.  
  
"What happend?"she asked. Drusella looked at her uneaselly.  
  
"I pushed Sirius and he fell then he pulled me down and I got mad at him, he stepped back and ran into some Ravenclaw boy, got food all over himself and flew to the ground again. I hope he's not hurt or anything. I mean, what a way to start off a ffriendship by making him mad. Besides, he knows who I am and I don't want him telling everyone, I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell anyone." Sapphira held back a laugh.  
  
"Oh, poor Sirius. You know, you could go up and talk to him." Drusella nodded.  
  
"That's what I'm gonna do. Appolgize, talk, appologize, talk and then appogize until we graduate."Sapphira laughed again.  
  
"You'll be alright. Just go, while no one can disturb you."Dru nodded and headed back up to Gruffendor and Sapphira headed back to the Great Hall.  
  
Okey chapty one is done. Please review. It's my first marauder story. Yeah, and it probobly sucks on ice so...........please review nicely. Please, please, please!!!!!! 


End file.
